Social anxiety
by Skovko
Summary: Dean Ambrose and AJ Styles have an upcoming match Sunday. Since it's in Dean's hometown, he's letting AJ crash in his house that week. Here he meets Dean's sister June who suffers from social anxiety and never leaves the house. Slowly he's getting under her skin, trying to get her to open up, falling in love.
1. A figure in the hallway

"Thanks for letting me crash here, Dean. I really appreciate it," AJ said as Dean unlocked the door and invited him in.  
"Sure, no problem, man. It saves you money and gives us good time to go over our match for Sunday. Besides, I have a guest room that I never use anyway," Dean said.

They walked into the livingroom. AJ sat down on the couch while Dean went to get two beers in the fridge. He came back and handed one to AJ while sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

For a while they just sat there, smalltalking and drinking their beers, until AJ noticed a shadow standing in the dark hallway looking at them. He couldn't make out whether it was a male or a female. The person was standing behind a wall with a hand on it, leaning out their head and peeking at them.

"Dean..." AJ started.  
"Yeah?" Dean asked.  
"Someone's standing in your hallway looking at us," AJ said nervously.

Dean turned his head to see the figure hurry away. They heard a door close few seconds after.

"That's June, my sister," Dean said.  
"You never told me you have a sister," AJ said.  
"Let me just go check on her real quick," Dean said and got off the couch.

He knocked on her door and opened it. She was sitting on her bed, looking up at him. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak around like that," she answered.  
"It's okay," he said.  
"It's your fault. You just had to send me a text saying you're bringing AJ of all people here," she said and blushed.  
"I just wanted to give you a head's up so you wouldn't be scared," he said.  
"I know. Thanks," she said.  
"You wanna come meet him?" He asked.  
"No!" She said a little too quick.  
"He's a real nice man. He won't harm you," he said.  
"I bet he is but I'm gonna go to bed now," she said.  
"Alright. Goodnight," he said and left her room.

Dean went back into the livingroom and sat down again.

"Sorry about that," he said.  
"Is she alright?" AJ asked.  
"Yeah, June suffers from social anxiety. I mean, real bad," Dean answered.  
"I'm sorry to hear that," AJ said.  
"I texted her that I brought you here. You see, you're her favourite wrestler so she couldn't resist sneaking out to get a glimpse of you," Dean said.  
"Really?" AJ asked and smiled.  
"She's too afraid to come in here and actually meet you but I figure that sooner or later you're gonna cross paths since you're staying here the rest of the week," Dean said.  
"I promise to go light on her," AJ said and chuckled.  
"You better. Another beer?" Dean asked.  
"Sure," AJ answered.

Dean went to the kitchen and took out two more beers from the fridge. He came back and handed AJ one and sat down again.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could just shake that anxiety out of her," Dean said and sighed.  
"Is it that bad?" AJ asked.  
"Yes, she never leaves home without me," Dean answered.  
"So what does she do when you're on the road?" AJ asked.  
"I fill up the fridge so she doesn't need to get anything and she stays here alone," Dean answered.  
"That sounds rather lonely," AJ said.  
"It is. I'm sure it is," Dean said.  
"Has she always been that way?" AJ asked.  
"No. I mean, she always had anxiety but not like this. It grew over the years and after boyfriend no 2, everything went down hill," Dean answered.  
"What happened?" AJ asked.  
"She was 19 and met him online. He lived close by and started to come around. She was an easy target and he put her down every single chance he got. When he finally got bored with her, he left her, which is a good thing since the bastard was worthless, but she was broken. Our parents just stuffed her in their basement and let her deal with her own problems down there which resulted in her completely isolating herself from the world. She only left her room at night to go up to the kitchen and eat and then she spent her days down there," Dean answered.  
"Man, that's cruel," AJ said.  
"Well, our parents aren't exactly parents of the year and I wasn't the best brother to keep in contact and stop by. When I finally came home one day and realized how things were, I offered her to come live with me instead," Dean said and emptied his beer.  
"That's nice of you," Dean said.  
"Yeah. And with that sad story, let's turn in," Dean said and got up from the couch.

AJ got up too and followed Dean to the guest room.


	2. Tom and Jerry

AJ heard a female laughter next morning as he exited the guest room. It didn't take him many seconds to guess it had to come from the mysterious sister of Dean. He liked the sound of the voice and followed it.

He found her in the kitchen. She had her back against the door and didn't notice him. She was watching Tom and Jerry on the tv while drinking a cup of coffee. She was wearing a white nightgown. She was sitting on a chair with her legs bend and leaned on the chair next to her making the nightgown slide up her legs revealing her thighs.

He didn't know what he had expected. In his mind he had seen her as a teenager due to Dean's story last night about her being 19 when she met boyfriend no 2. He hadn't stopped to think about that it was years ago in the past. She was a grown up woman.

He licked his lips and looked away. She sure was a pretty little thing and those bare thighs did things to him that he didn't want to happen right here and now. She was Dean's sister, for crying out loud. He wasn't suppose to be looking at her at all and certainly not before he had introduced himself.

"Good morning," he said.

She jumped in the chair and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were big and she didn't look comfortable about the situation.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Is there more coffee?" He asked as casual as possible.

She dragged her legs over to the chair she was sitting on and pulled down the nightgown to hide them. She pointed towards the coffee pot.

"Cool, thanks. Where do you hide the mugs?" He asked.

She pointed towards a cabinet. He opened it and took out a mug and poured himself a cup.

"Ah, Tom and Jerry. Haven't watched that in ages. Mind if I sit down and join you?" He asked.  
"No," she said in a low tone.

He sat down on the chair beside her.

"I'm AJ," he said.  
"I know who you are," she said.  
"Just trying to be polite and introduce myself," he said.  
"I'm sorry. I'm June," she said.  
"Nice to meet you, June. I didn't know Dean had a sister until last night," he said.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"He told me a bit about you after you scared me into thinking there was a burglar in the house," he said.  
She giggled a little.  
"But he forgot to tell me that you were so pretty," he said and smiled.  
She blushed.  
"He also said I'm your favourite wrestler," he said, changing the subject.  
"You are," she said.  
"So, fan no 1, I hope you don't mind me hanging out here for a couple of days," he said.

Dean woke up an hour later. He was surprised to hear voices talking as he opened his bedroom door. He followed the voices to the kitchen where AJ and June were sitting and talking. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought she would open up to anyone that quick. Not that he minded at all, he was only happy to see her talking with somebody, but he just hadn't seen it happen before.

"This looks cozy," he said as he entered the kitchen.  
"Good morning Dean. Your sister has been really kind to me," AJ said.  
"Has she now?" Dean said and sent June a smile.  
"And she makes good coffee," AJ said.  
"Now that I already know," Dean said and grabbed a mug from the cabinet.  
"You got any plans today?" June asked.  
"I'm gonna go work out. Is that alright with you?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, it's fine," June answered.  
"You wanna come along?" Dean asked AJ.  
"No thanks. I might go for a run later tonight but I'd like to relax for now. Is that okay?" AJ asked.  
"Yeah, no problem," Dean answered.

AJ turned his head and looked at June.

"Is it okay with you that I hang around the house while Dean is gone?" He asked.  
She nodded and smiled.  
"Alright, that's settled then," Dean said.

June got up from her chair.

"I'm gonna go shower," she said and left the kitchen.

AJ watched her leave. The nightgown reached just above her knees and he couldn't help but look at her legs again.

"Hey! That's my sister you're looking at," Dean said once she was gone.  
"Don't worry, Dean. I would never move in on her," AJ said and chuckled.  
"To be honest, I'm not sure I would mind actually," Dean said.

AJ gave him a confused look.

"She could use someone else in her life than me. She could use to get out on a date or something like that every once in a while," Dean said.  
"And you think I'm the right one to do that with anybody? I travel just as much as you, remember?" AJ said.  
"Yeah, I know. Our lives aren't easy and still I think it's way harder being her," Dean said and finished his coffee.

AJ didn't answer. He knew Dean was right.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go to the gym now. Don't expect me home for hours. Be good to her and don't let her lock herself in her room all day if you can stop it," Dean said.  
"I'll try my best," AJ said.

"Oh Dean," AJ called out just as Dean was leaving the kitchen.  
"Yeah?" Dean asked and looked back at him.  
"How old is she?" AJ asked.  
"29," Dean answered.  
"In my mind she was a teenager due to your story last night," AJ said.  
"That was 10 years ago. She's lived with me for many years," Dean said and sighed, then walked away.


	3. Sushi

She came out of the bathroom wearing a knee long black skirt and a tight Dean Ambrose t-shirt that showed off the size of breasts very well. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her wearing her own brother's shirt. She looked at him and smiled back, then walked to her room. He watched her legs again as she walked inside her room and closed the door. Then he entered the bathroom to take a shower himself.

30 minutes later he was clean and dressed. He walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" He heard her voice from the other side.

He opened the door and entered. She was sitting on her bed with her feet on the floor, looking like a school girl waiting to be yelled at.

"Let's go," he said.  
"Where to?" She asked confused.  
"I don't know. Outside somewhere. I don't know this town so I need a guide," he said.

She shook her head. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you," he said.  
"Did Dean tell you about... my condition?" She asked and looked at the floor.  
"Yes, he did," he answered.  
"I don't feel good outside," she said.  
"I know but he also said that you do leave this house from time to time with him," he said.  
"I do," she said.  
"So do you think you can do that with me too?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Can I touch you?" He suddenly asked.  
She looked at him.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.

He gently grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I promise I won't leave your side not even for a second. If I have to pee, I'll even drag you with me to the toilet if it's needed," he said, making her giggle a little.  
"Okay," she said and smiled shyly.  
"That's what I like to hear," he said.

He stood up and yanked her to her feet before finally letting go off her hand. She didn't dare telling him that she wouldn't mind him holding it while walking downtown.

They were smalltalking while they made their way downtown. She found him really easy to talk to. He was telling her about his career and how far he had gotten since he first started wrestling. Most of it she already knew but she liked hearing him talk about it. He had such a passion in his voice.

"Uh, ice cream," he said as they walked by a small ice cream stand.  
He walked over to it and she followed.  
"Would you like one?" He asked.  
She nodded.  
"Which flavour?" He asked.  
"Strawberry," she answered.  
"Uh, a fruity girl. Alright, strawberry for the lady and I'll have chocolate," he said.

He paid for the ice creams and handed her one of them. They found a bench to sit on and finish their ice creams.

"It's a beautiful day," he said.  
She nodded.  
"And it's even better when I get to spend it with a pretty woman," he said.  
She blushed.  
"Aw, don't be shy. You must know that you're pretty. You do have mirrors at home, right?" He said and chuckled.  
"I don't know," she said and looked down at her feet.

He reached over and gently grabbed her chin, lifted up her head and looked her in the eyes.

"You really are pretty. Never let anyone tell you differently," he said.  
She blushed again and smiled at him.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"And you got killer legs," he said and laughed while standing up.

She giggled as well and took his hand as he reached it towards her to help her to her feet.

"So tell me, pretty woman, where do you wanna go for lunch?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered.  
"May I take you out for a steak?" He asked.  
"I'm a vegetarian," she answered, suddenly feeling completely stupid.  
"Alright, where do we go where you can get veggie stuff and I get can meat?" He asked.  
"Sushi?" She asked back.  
"Sushi? Isn't fish meat too?" He asked.  
She laughed.  
"Sushi isn't about fish. Sushi is the way you make the rice. You can get veggie sushi and chicken sushi as well," she answered.  
"How about that? I just got a bit smarter today. Sushi it is then," he said and chuckled.

They stopped outside the sushi restaurant.

"Is take away okay with you?" She asked.  
"Of course. Had enough action for today, huh?" He asked and smiled.  
"Yeah," she said and smiled back.

They walked inside and placed their order. Once it was done, he grabbed the bag and they started walking home. They didn't get far before some fans spotted him and came rushing over.

"Oh my god, you're AJ Styles!" A young girl shouted.  
"That I am," he said and smiled.  
"Can I get a photo with you?" She asked.  
"Sure," he answered.

June stepped out of the way while the photo was being taken. He looked towards her and saw how uncomfortable she looked.

"Alright ladies, that's enough for this time. I gotta go," he said and walked towards June.

One of the girls looked at her.

"Why on earth would you be wearing a Dean Ambrose shirt when you're with AJ?" She asked.  
"That's really none of your business," AJ answered.  
"But you're feuding with him. It makes everything look weird," the girl said.  
"Again, none of your business," he said in a more firm tone.  
"I thought you were suppose to be friendly out in the public," the girl said and crossed her arms.  
"Didn't I just smile and take pictures with you? Please don't bother my date," he said.  
"Your date?" The girl asked.

June too raised her eyebrows. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Just go along with it," he whispered in her ear.

He grabbed her hand and started to walk away with her.

"Oh boy, you have no idea what rumour mill you probably just started," she said once they were out of reach of the girls.  
"Believe me, I know. They didn't take any pictures of you so they have nothing but their word to spread around and who's gonna believe two starstruck teenage girls?" He asked.  
"You're right," she said.  
"Besides, it has been some sort of a date, hasn't it? I mean, man, woman, food. Isn't that what people usually do on a date?" He asked and chuckled.  
"I guess," she said and blushed.

He was still holding her hand. She wasn't sure if it was on purpose or if he simply just didn't think about that he was holding it but she liked it no matter what. He was holding it all the way home.


	4. How long has it been?

"Dean, help me!" June yelled.

Dean was walking up the driveway as she was running towards him with a smile on her face. She ran around him and placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to use him as a human shield. Shortly after AJ came running with a pitcher filled with water. His hair and shirt were already wet.

"What's going on here?" Dean asked.  
"Your sister is going on," AJ said while laughing.  
"Not true. He started it," she said.  
"If he started it, why is he wet while you're still dry?" Dean asked while dragging her out from behind him.  
"Do you believe him over me, your own sister?" She asked, pretending to be shocked.  
"In this situation, yes," Dean answered.  
"No fair," she pouted.  
"Anyway, playtime is over. AJ, Stephanie called. She wants to talk to both of us. I promised to call her back as soon as I got home," Dean said.  
"What does she want?" AJ asked.  
"I don't know. Something about our match Sunday, I guess," Dean answered.

They walked inside the house. Dean took out his phone to call Stephanie and put it on speaker. June stayed in the background, listening to the conversation.

"Hello?" Stephanie's voice sounded through the phone.  
"Hey Stephanie, it's Dean. I'm here with AJ," Dean said.  
"AJ, can you hear me?" Stephanie asked.  
"Loud and clear," AJ answered.  
"Good, good. Okay guys, we're changing it a bit this Sunday. AJ, we're turning you face again," Stephanie said.  
"Really?" AJ asked.  
"Yeah, your match will go with the planned finish but when you're done, we need to see a glimpse of a good guy trying to shake Dean's hand or how you wanna play it. Randy will interfeer and beat up Dean and we need you to turn and help Dean out," Stephanie said.  
"Sure thing. Any particular reason for this?" AJ asked.  
"We need you two to team up for a while. Not like a tag team, just a couple of friends helping each other out for a while. And we need to give more heat to Randy, make the fans hate him even more," Stephanie answered.  
"Alright, let's do that," AJ said.  
"Good. See you Sunday," Stephanie said and hung up.

"Guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other if they want us to run together for a while," AJ said.

He looked towards June who was smiling. He smiled back at her. He sure wouldn't mind spending more time around her.

"The guest room is always open if you need to crash here," Dean said.  
"Thanks," AJ said.

Later that night both June and Dean had gone to their own bedrooms. AJ came out from the bathroom after brushing his teeth when he heard music coming from June's room. He went over. The door was ajar. He pushed it a bit open and looked inside. She was lying on her stomach on her bed with her legs in his direction. Her legs were a bit apart. She was bending her knees and her feet were touching each other in the air. The nightgown had slid up and stopped just below her ass. He felt aroused by the sight of her. He imagined himself walking over to her, bending down, kissing her neck, letting his hand run down her back and between her legs. He shook his head. No dirty thoughts about Dean's sister. He looked up towards her head instead and over her shoulder. She was on her laptop. He could see she was on Facebook.

He walked back to the guest room and closed the door. He took out his phone, went on Facebook and found Dean's profile. He went through Dean's friendlist until he found June and sent her a friend request. She accepted it within seconds. He smiled to himself as he opened the chat to write her.

 _"Can't sleep either?"_ He wrote.  
 _"No, it's been a good day and my brain is trying to process it all,"_ she wrote.  
 _"I'm glad to hear that,"_ he wrote.  
 _"Thanks for today. I really enjoyed myself,"_ she wrote.  
 _"Anytime, pretty woman. Say, since you can't sleep and I can't sleep, why don't you come to my room to talk for a while?"_ He wrote.

He waited for her to respond but she didn't. Suddenly he heard the floorboards creak outside his room. He looked towards the door and saw a shadow underneath it that turned to walk away. He wasn't about to let her get away so he hurried towards the door and opened it. She turned around and gave him a shy look.

"Come in here," he said.

She walked towards him and entered the room, closing the door behind her. He laid down on his back on the bed. She just stood in the room, feeling a bit awkward, looking at him. He looked up at her and moved as close to the wall as possible.

"Come here, there's plenty of room," he said and tapped his hand on the spot next to him.  
"AJ, I..." She started but the words wouldn't come out.  
"I don't bite," he said.  
"I know that," she said and blushed.

He got up and walked towards her. He took her hand and led her towards the bed. He lied down again and dragged her down next to him. He had his arm under her neck. They were both lying on their backs looking up in the ceiling.

"How long has it been since you've shared a bed with a man like this?" He asked.  
"Way too long. It feels like it was in another lifetime," she answered.  
"Don't you ever miss it?" He asked.  
"Of course. It's not like I enjoy being the way I am," she said, feeling a bit hurt.  
"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to say," he said.  
"It's alright," she said.

She rolled over on her side so she had her back against him. She didn't want him to feel guilty for what he had just said, and she felt stupid that a simple question could get to her like that. He rolled around as well and put his arm around her waist. She got stiff as a board.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you," he said.  
"I know. It's just... I'm not used to this," she said.

He gave her a little squeeze. She smiled and slowly her body started to relax.

"It does feel nice though," she admitted.  
"You feel nice," he said.

He couldn't help it. She was getting to him. He moved his hand down and placed it on her thigh. He slowly ran it upwards, dragging the nightgown up as well. He reached her hip and felt the soft fabric from her panties. He felt his boxers tightening as he got aroused and he moved his lower body a bit away from her so she wouldn't feel it.

"I'm sorry, I'm way out of line," he said as he removed his hand from her hip.  
"Yes, you are," she said.

She sat up on the edge of the bed, trying to pull her nightgown down again, too ashamed to look at him.

"Forgive me," he said.  
"There's nothing to forgive. It's not like I didn't like it," she said

She got up and walked towards the door.

"Don't leave. I promise to behave," he said.

She stopped, still standing with her back towards him.

"I'm not sure I want you to behave," she said, and then she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her again.

He rolled onto to his back again and looked up at the ceiling. He reached his hand down and felt his erection.

"Down boy," he said out in the room, then smiled to himself as he thought about her last words.


	5. Come along this Sunday

AJ put on a pair of jeans the next morning when he woke up. He opened the door to exit the guest room when he heard that familiar laughter again. No doubt she was in the kitchen again watching Tom and Jerry.

He walked to the kitchen and watched her like the morning before. She was sitting the same way with her legs up on the chair next to her, making the nightgown slide down, revealing her thighs. It took a lot of strength for him to look away from her legs and enter the kitchen to make his presence known.

"Good morning," he said as casual as possible while walking to the cabinet to get a mug.

She quickly got her legs down from the chair and pulled the nightgown down as the morning before. Considering what had happened between them the night before, he couldn't help but chuckle a little to himself.

"Is this a normal morning routine for you? Coffee and Tom and Jerry?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
He poured a cup of coffee.  
"Mind if I join you again?" He asked.  
She just nodded.  
"No need to be shy around me," he said.  
"You're not wearing a shirt," she said and blushed.  
"Yesterday I wasn't wearing pants either and you still came into my room," he said and chuckled.

He sat down and looked at her.

"You know, I really am sorry for last night. The last thing I wanna do is make you feel uncomfortable, especially in your own home," he said.  
"It's okay," she said while pulling nervously on the edge of her nightgown.  
"No, it's not okay. I was out of line and I shouldn't have," he said.  
"Really, it's okay," she said and sent him a little smile.  
"Okay, if you say so," he said and smiled back.

He looked down at her knees.

"Okay, I'm gonna be out of line again but if you keep showing those killer legs off to me, I'm not sure what I'm gonna end up doing," he said.  
She blushed and looked down.  
"I'm sorry. I'll go change," she said and was about to get up.  
"No no," he said, chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Just saying that you have really nice legs and I can't help but look at them. I'm sorry. I'll leave."

He got up but she didn't let go off his hand. She held him back.

"Don't leave," she said.

He looked at her. Something in her eyes made him sit down again.

"Alright, let's just pretend that awkward moment didn't happen," he said and turned his eyes to the TV screen.

Dean came out a little later and found them in the kitchen together like the day before. He poured a cup of coffee and looked at them.

"What's up?" He asked.  
"Not much. Just enjoying a quiet morning," AJ answered.  
"Is he bothering you?" Dean asked June jokingly.

She just shook her head and smiled.

"June, why don't you come with us to the PPV Sunday?" AJ suddenly asked.

June looked at him shocked, then looked at Dean.

"Don't look at me, sis. You know I always want you to come. It's your choice," he said.  
"I... I..." She stuttered.  
"Too much?" Dean asked.  
"Come on, you'll have both Dean and me there to take care of you," AJ tried.  
"You don't have to be in the arena. You can stay in one of the backstage rooms and watch the show on a monitor," Dean said.  
"It's not that I don't want to," she said.  
"I know, sis, but I would really want you to come along and as AJ said, we're double teaming to protect you," Dean said.  
"And who's gonna be there when you have your match?" She asked.  
"It is Summerslam so the RAW team will be there too," Dean answered.  
"So Roman and Seth will be there?" She asked.  
"Yes," Dean answered.  
"You sure?" She asked.  
"Yes," Dean answered.  
"You promise?" She asked.  
"You want me to call Roman so you can hear it from him instead?" Dean asked.  
"Would you?" She asked.

Dean sighed and pulled out his phone to call Roman. Shortly after Roman answered.

"Hey Roman, June is thinking about coming this Sunday. Yeah, I know. Crazy, right? Anyway, she doesn't believe me when I say that you and Seth will be there and help me protect her. Would you mind telling her yourself?" Dean said.

He reached his phone towards June. She took it and disappeared out of the kitchen.

"She has a thing for Roman?" AJ asked.  
"A thing? No, nothing like that. I ran with Roman and Seth for two years so they came around here a lot of times. Eventually she opened up to them, especially Roman. You know how he is. He can calm down the most rabid dog," Dean said and chuckled.  
"Yeah, that's true. So they're friends?" AJ asked.  
"Yes, they're friends. It took months and a lot of visits to get her to that point but now they talk frequently online. She hasn't seen him since the Shield split up though," Dean answered.  
"That's a long time ago," AJ said.  
"Yeah, I know. You know, it's a really good idea to bring her Sunday. Get her out of the house, show her the world isn't as scary as she thinks. Thanks for suggesting it," Dean said.  
"No problem," AJ said.  
"I used to ask her all the time myself but eventually I just stopped when she always said no," Dean said.

June came back in the kitchen and handed Dean's phone back to him.

"So?" Dean asked.  
"Roman promised he won't leave my side when you have your match," she answered.  
"So you wanna come?" Dean said.  
"I don't know yet. I'll think about it," she answered.  
"I would really love it if you come along," Dean said.  
"Me too. I need someone in my corner," AJ said and winked.  
"Hey! She's my sister so she'll be chanting my name," Dean said.  
"But I'm her favourite wrestler," AJ said.

June laughed.

"I'll be cheering for you both," she said and left the kitchen.

They heard her walk to the bathroom. Once she was out of reach, Dean looked at AJ.

"I have no idea what you're doing to her, but please continue. I've never seen anyone get her out of her shell that fast," he said.


	6. I wonder if she'll ever find someone

AJ and Dean went to the gym shortly after. AJ wanted to stay behind with June but he knew it would look weird if he said no to Dean once more so he went along instead.

After a long work out and a shower the two men were sitting in Dean's car on their way home. AJ's mind was constantly on June. She was getting under his skin and he couldn't help but think about her all the time.

"You think she'll come along this Sunday?" He asked as casual as possible.  
"I don't know. I hope so. There is a chance. She's never said before that she'll think about it. She usually says no right away," Dean answered.  
"Really?" AJ asked.  
"Yeah. But I do know her so don't bring it up again the rest of the day. She will only feel preasured and say no. When she says she'll think about something, she will, but she wants to keep her thoughts to herself," Dean answered.  
"Okay, I won't," AJ said.  
"Besides, I bet you that she's talking with Roman online about it," Dean said.  
"You think so?" AJ asked.  
"I know so. She talks with him about almost everything. Even things she never tells me," Dean said.

AJ noticed Dean's face turn hard.

"You don't like that?" AJ asked.  
"No no, don't get me wrong. I'm glad she talks with somebody besides me. It's just..." Dean said and sighed.  
"Just what?" AJ asked.  
"She forgot her laptop in the livingroom a couple of months back. It was open on their chat and I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. I spent that night reading through everything they had been talking about. She shares things, thoughts, with him that I never knew she had. Things I don't like. Things I wish she would tell me," Dean said in a sad tone.  
"It's that bad?" AJ asked.  
"Bad? Not the word I would use. It's that sad. She's really lonely. But, I also found out she has a humour and a sassy language I've never heard her use," Dean said and chuckled a bit.  
"You're not talking about sexting, are you?" AJ asked.  
"What? No! With Roman? Never! He's like an extra big brother to her. I guess she finds it easier to write those sort of things instead of speaking them. And besides, I'm the only one she would be able to speak to and that wasn't the type of language you would use on your family," Dean said.

For a little while they sat in silence before AJ started the conversation again.

"What will happen to her once you fall in love and wanna move in with someone?" He asked.  
"She'll come along," Dean answered.  
"What if your future girlfriend doesn't want that?" AJ asked.  
"Then she's not the right one. Whoever I end up with has to except that June comes along, just like whoever she ends up with has to except that both me and Roman will always be there," Dean answered.  
"And Seth?" AJ asked.  
"Seth... well, you know Seth. She likes him in small doses. They're not close like she is with Roman," Dean said.

A few seconds of silence and then Dean let out a loud sigh.

"I wonder if she'll ever find someone to love her," he said in a sad tone.

AJ didn't answer. He was thinking is through in his head. She turned him on but could he love her down the line? Was she a person he could fall in love with? He knew he couldn't take advantage of her and use her so for now he had to settle with the secret looks and the bit of flirting there was between them.

"Home sweet home," Dean said as he turned into the driveway.

He parked the car and they went inside the house. She was in her room with the door closed. Dean walked to it, knocked and opened.

"You okay?" He asked.  
"Fine," she answered.  
"What do you want for dinner later?" He asked.  
"I don't care. Surprise me," she answered.  
"Okay. You wanna come and hang out with us?" He asked.  
"Not right now. I wanna be alone for a while," she answered.

He nodded and closed the door again.

She only came out for dinner later and then went straight back to her room where she stayed the rest of the evening. AJ took out his phone later that night after saying goodnight to Dean. He opened Facebook. He wanted to write to her again, maybe invite her back for a small talk in his room, but she wasn't online.

"Maybe for the better," he mumblered to himself as he put his phone down.

He rolled over on his side and went to sleep.


	7. New dress

"Dean. Dean. Hey Dean, wake up."

He grumbled half asleep at the voice.

"Dean, please wake up."

The voice was more firm. He opened his eyes and saw June standing there looking at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I need your help," she answered.  
"With what?" He asked.  
"I need you to take me shopping today. Will you do that?" She asked.  
"What time is it?" He asked.  
"5 AM," she answered.  
"You wake me up at 5 in the morning to go shopping?" He asked annoyed.  
"Well, not right now of course. I need to know if you'll take me later," she answered.  
"Sure. Now go back to sleep," he said and closed his eyes again.  
"Just the two of us. Promise me," she said.  
"Fine, I promise. Now leave me room and go to sleep." she said.  
"I can't sleep. I'm gonna get ready," she said.

He opened his eyes again.

"It's 5 in the god damn morning!" He raised his voice.  
"I know. Go to sleep," she said and left his room.

He heard her go to the bathroom and turn on the shower.

"Women," he muttered to himself before falling asleep again.

AJ was debating in his mind whether or not to exit the guest room with a shirt on. She had seen him shirtless and she seemed to like it although she blushed but something about his and Dean's conversation yesterday made him put a shirt on. He was expecting to hear her laughter as he walked towards the kitchen but instead he heard her singing. He walked to the kitchen while listening to the words.

 _No_  
 _You'll never be alone_  
 _When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_  
 _Hear my whispers in the dark_  
 _You'll never be alone_  
 _When darkness comes you know I'm never far_  
 _Hear my whispers in the dark_

Something about that song made him feel sad. He reached the kitchen and looked at her. She wasn't at the table in her nightgown as he had expected. She was standing on the floor fully dressed in a long black dress. She was moving from side to side as if she was nervous.

"You have a beautiful singing voice," he said.  
She turned around and looked at him.  
"Thanks," she said and blushed.  
"I wasn't expecting you to be dressed. Kind of miss seeing those legs of yours," he said and sent her a cheeky smile.  
"Well, you're hiding away too," she said and looked at his shirt.  
"I thought I made you uncomfortable being around you half naked," he said.  
"Sometimes a girl likes to watch," she said.

What was that? Was this that sassy language Dean was talking about yesterday? It had to be. He was surprised to hear those words from her although they were rather innocent. He had no idea what to answer. She seemed surprised herself for saying that out loud because she quickly looked down at the floor. He smiled at her.

"Good morning," Dean's voice sounded from behind him.

AJ turned and looked at him.

"Good morning, Dean," he said.

Dean stepped out in the kitchen and looked around.

"What? No coffee?" He asked.  
"I'm ready to go," she said.  
"Already?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked.  
"I have no idea. Where are we going, June? Where are we going that was so important to wake me up at 5 in the morning to tell me about?" Dean asked.  
"Sorry," was all she said.  
"It's alright. Let's go. But we're getting coffee somewhere," Dean said.  
"Okay," she said.

Dean opened a drawer and took out a key which he handed to AJ.

"A key for the house. I don't know how long we'll be gone but you shouldn't be chained to the house," he said.  
"Thanks. Might as well go for a run then," AJ said and pulled off his shirt.  
"Wait with that till we're gone, please," Dean said and walked out of the kitchen.

June's eyes laid on his chest just as he had hoped they would. She looked up and met his eyes. He was standing with a wide smile on his face and his eyes were so inviting.

"Evil," she just whispered and walked out of the kitchen as well.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked while they walked through town with a coffee cup each.  
"I need a dress," she said.  
"A dress? You need a bloody dress?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"What's so important about this dress?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I just thought I might wear it tomorrow," she said.

He grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Tomorrow? You mean you're coming with us?" He asked and smiled.  
"Well... I think so," she answered:  
"That's great," he said and hugged her. "A dress it is. Any dress you want. I'll even pay for it."

"How does it look?" He asked from outside the fitting room.  
"I don't know," she answered.  
"Mind coming out here and show it to me?" He asked.  
"Okay but don't laugh," she said.

She came out and his eyes widened. She was wearing a short dress. It was black on top and fitted around her chest area. Below the chest if was flowy and light blue.

"I'll be damned. You in a short dress?" He said.  
"Is it ugly?" She asked.  
"No, you actually look good. I just haven't seen you wear anything that short since you were 14 and dating that band geek Ken," he answered.  
"Don't diss Ken. He was a nice guy," she said.  
"He was. Unlike boyfriend no 2," he said.  
"You still refuse to say his name?" She asked and laughed.  
"I will never speak that idiot's name unless he's below me while I'm screaming at him and kicking his ass," he answered.

She just shook her head at him. She turned around and looked in the mirror. She pulled a little on the dress as if she was trying to make it longer.

"If you're not comfortable being in a short dress, you shouldn't do it," he said.  
"It's not that," she said.  
"What is it then?" He asked.

She turned around again and looked at him.

"Do you think he'll like it?" She asked.  
"Who?" He asked confused.  
"AJ. Do you think he'll like it?" She asked.  
"AJ? What's going on between the two of you?" He asked.  
"Nothing. He just says I have killer legs," she said and blushed.  
"Is he hitting on you? He is, isn't he? He's hitting on my sister in my house!" Dean raised his voice and pretended to be mad.

She giggled a little. He walked over to her.

"Do you like him?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered.

He hugged her.

"Then buy the dress. Be as sneaky as any other woman out there and wear what you know will drive the man crazy," he said.

"Now I get why you woke me up early and made me promise it would just be the two of us going," he said once they were back in the car.  
"I'm sorry about that," she said.  
"Don't be. But anyway, let's drive to the supermarket and fill up the fridge for you. I am flying out again Monday morning, you know," he said.  
"I know," she said and sighed, trying not to think about that AJ would be flying out too.  
"What do we need?" He asked.  
"Eggs, tofu and soy beans," she answered.

"Hey, you're back!" AJ's voice sounded as he came running up the driveway just as Dean was taking out the groceries from the car.

June couldn't help but look at AJ. He was wearing a pair of knee long shorts and his hair was wet from sweat that was dripping down on his torso. She bit her lip. He noticed it and cracked a smile.

"I'm gonna carry the groceries inside. Why don't you tell him the great news?" Dean said to June.

Before she could answer, he had gone into the house.

"What great news?" AJ asked.  
"I think I might be coming with you tomorrow," she answered.  
"Wow, that is great news. I'm really happy to hear that," he said and smiled.

As a reflex he leaned in and hugged her.

"You're sweaty," she said and giggled.  
"Sorry, I'm gonna go grab a shower," he said and walked towards the house.

As he reached the door, he turned around and looked at her.

"You wanna come join me?" He asked in a sassy tone.

She blushed and looked down. He chuckled and walked inside.

"She told you?" Dean asked as he came out from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, she did. That's great," AJ answered.  
"She dragged me out to buy a dress for her to wear tomorrow," Dean said.  
"Oh yeah?" AJ said.

Dean looked at AJ for a few seconds.

"Don't hurt her," he said.  
"Why would I ever do that?" AJ asked.  
"If anything is bound to happen between you, you have my blessing. Just don't hurt her," Dean said.

AJ was just about to answer when June entered the house. He kept his mouth shut and went to the bathroom instead.

Later that night when he was in bed, he took out his phone and saw that she was online on Facebook. He decided to text her.

 _"Hey pretty woman. You wanna come into my room and talk?"_ He wrote.  
 _"Will you keep your hands to yourself?"_ She wrote.

There is was again. That sassy language.

 _"Probably not,"_ he wrote honestly.

He waited for her response but she didn't send any. He tried his luck one last time.

 _"I'd really like to kiss you right now,"_ he wrote.  
 _"You need a good night's sleep,"_ she wrote.  
 _"I'd sleep better with you in here,"_ he wrote.  
 _"I don't think that's true,"_ she wrote.  
 _"Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't be getting any sleep with you in here,"_ he wrote.


	8. Too much shouting

AJ woke up early. He got dressed and went to the kitchen. He was the first one up this morning and he started the coffee machine. He took out his phone and opened YouTube. The song she had been singing yesterday morning had stuck with him and he put it on.

 _Despite the lies that you're making_

He turned around to see her standing there in the doorway wearing the new dress Dean had bought for her the day before. His jaw dropped as he eyed her up and down.

 _Your love is mine for the taking_

And that's exactly what he wanted to do right in that moment. Take her. He wanted to grab her and throw her on the kitchen table, have his way with her, show her what he had to give, hear her moan. He swallowed and was thankful that he wasn't wearing a pair of tight jeans that morning because she surely would have noticed otherwise.

"You look absolutely amazing," he said.  
"She does, doesn't she?" Dean's voice sounded before he showed himself.

He walked pass June and out in the kitchen.

"Good, coffee. I need that," Dean said.

He opened the cabinet and took out three mugs, poured coffee in them and handed them around. He put his arm around June and kissed her cheek. She already looked nervous and they hadn't even talked about leaving the house yet.

"Are you okay, sis?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully.  
"It's okay. None of us are expecting you to jump around with no care in the world. Just know we're here for you," he said.  
"I know," she said and smiled.

They emptied their coffees in silence.

"I forgot my phone in my room. I'm just gonna go grab it and then we can go," Dean said.

He walked out of the kitchen. AJ walked over to June.

"You really look breathtaking in that dress," he said.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"Not making it easy on me though, showing off more of those legs," he said.  
"That was kind of the point," she said, almost whispering, but he heard her.  
"Now who's the evil one?" He said and smirked.

She didn't get a chance to answer before Dean was back with his phone in his hand.

"Alright, let's go," he said.

They went to Dean's car. He drove, AJ was in the passenger seat while June was alone in the backseat.

The hard part wasn't getting her out of the house or into the car. The hard part was getting her out of the car again once they reached the arena. She couldn't control her breathing.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I don't think I can," she said with tears in her eyes.

Dean turned around in his seat and looked at her.

"We drove here this early because not many will be here yet so you won't really meet anybody. And look, Roman's here already," Dean said and pointed towards Roman's car.  
"I know, it's just..." she said but couldn't finish the sentence.  
"You know I'll drive you home again if you really want to," Dean said and sighed.  
"I think..." she said but this time it was AJ who stopped her from finishing the sentence.

He opened the car door, stepped out of the car and opened the door to the backseat. Before she knew of it, he was sitting next to her, dragging her in to a hug.

"It will mean the world to both me and Dean if you go in there with us," he said.

He looked over her shoulder towards Dean who nodded his approval.

"You think you can do this?" AJ asked.  
"I can try," she answered.  
"That's all I need to hear," he said.

AJ got out of the car again and reached his hand towards her. She took it and got out as well.

"I'm not letting go of you until we're inside where you feel safe," he said.

Dean locked the car and came over and took her other hand.

"Neither am I," he said.  
"Imagine the headlines if the press gets a picture of you two holding my hands. Dean and AJ sharing a woman," she said and laughed.

AJ and Dean started laughing as well.

They led her through the hallways of the building until they finally reached the backstage room where they knew Roman was waiting. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Diamond," he said and opened his arms.

She hurried over to him and let herself be swallowed by his giant arms.

"Diamond?" AJ asked Dean.  
"Roman always says she's a diamond in the rough just waiting to shine. Somehow it turned into his nickname for her," Dean answered.

AJ couldn't help but feel a bit jealous seeing June in Roman's arms although he knew there was nothing to be jealous about. He just wanted to be the one to hold her.

There was a couch in the room and she sat down in the right side of it. Roman planted himself next to her. Again that hint of jealousy sparkled inside AJ. He really wanted to be close to her.

The hours went fast and the kick-off show started with Baron Corbin vs Kalisto. They were all watching on a monitor that was placed in front of the couch. They started leaving the room one by one to get changed and get ready for their matches, always making sure at least one of them stayed behind with her.

"I gotta go, diamond. I'll be back after my match," Roman said and took off.

AJ was fast to sit next to her to watch the match on the monitor together with her.

"You're enjoying yourself so far?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it's nice," she answered.

He took her hand.

"I'm really glad you came," he said.  
"Me too," she said and smiled.

Once Roman was back, Dean and AJ were heading out to stand ready. They were the main event of the night. Roman let himself fall back in the couch again.

"Great match," she said.  
"Thanks," he said.

"Roman, you got a second?" A voice sounded from the door.  
They both looked towards the voice and saw Hunter.  
"Right now?" Roman asked.  
"It's important," Hunter answered.  
"Just give me two seconds," Roman said.

He looked at June who was looking really uncomfortable.

"I have to. He's my boss. Seth is still in here. Will you be okay with him?" He asked.

She nodded, knowing she didn't have much of a choice. He got up.

"Seth, keep an eye on her," he said.  
"Yeah yeah," Seth just said while looking at his phone.

Roman left the room and she suddenly felt lost.

"Hey June, I just need to make a phonecall. I'll be right outside the door, alright?" Seth said as he walked towards the door.

It wasn't alright. She wanted to scream at him to stay but she couldn't. Her heart started beating a little faster. She was left alone in the room. She tried calming herself down. It was alright. Seth was just outside the door, Roman would be back soon, AJ and Dean would also be back soon.

She turned her eyes to the monitor and watched them go at it. She felt proud. That was her brother out there living his dream. She smiled as AJ took the pin, winning the match. A few seconds passed and AJ helped Dean to his feet, reaching his hand towards him, turning face. She smiled. Randy came running in and started to kick Dean. AJ watched for a few seconds before he threw himself at Randy, helping Dean out.

"Hey, you're new," a voice suddenly sounded and a big body dumped down on the couch next to her.

She looked at him and saw that it was Baron Corbin. She could smell alcohol on him. He had been on the kick-off show almost four hours before so he had had good time to get wasted in. Her entire being screamed to get away but she just sat stiff as a board on the couch looking at this man who scared the living crap out of her.

"Don't be so tense," he said and reached up to massage her shoulders.

She started shaking from his touch. He didn't seem to notice in his drunken state of mind. Instead he leaned closer to her.

"Ever been with a big bad wolf?" He asked.

He put his hand on her thigh and moved it upwards while leaning in to kiss her neck. Her tears started flowing but still she couldn't find any words.

"What the hell are you doing?" AJ shouted from the door.

Corbin looked up at him.

"I'm just having some fun," he answered.  
"Get the fuck away from her!" AJ yelled as he hurried towards her.

Corbin moved a bit away while AJ dragged her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was taken," Corbin said.  
"She's Dean's sister, you asshole," AJ sneered.

As on cue Dean walked in. He looked confused from person to person.

"What's going on here?" He asked as he saw June crying in AJ's arms.  
"Corbin tried assulting her," AJ answered.

Dean's face went from confused to angry.

"I did not. We were just having fun," Corbin tried defending herself.  
"She's in tears. Does this look like a woman having fun to you?" AJ yelled.  
"What the hell, you asshole!" Dean yelled.

He was fast in front of Corbin, grabbing his shirt and pushing him backwards up against the wall.

"Hey hey Dean, let go!" Roman was suddenly back, pulling Dean away from Corbin.  
"Where the hell were you?" Dean yelled at Roman.  
"I was with Hunter. Seth was here with June," Roman said.  
"And where is Seth?" AJ asked as he looked around.  
"What the hell, he left her?" Roman asked.

At the same time Seth wandered back in.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean yelled at him.  
"I was on the toilet," Seth answered.  
"You left my sister, you asshole!" Dean yelled.  
"I was only gone a couple of minutes," Seth said.  
"That was long enough for shit to go down!" Dean yelled.

The four men was going at it, yelling at each other. Corbin had taken his exit without any of them noticing. June felt guilty and couldn't stand all the shouting because of her. She quietly stepped towards the door and went out of it.

AJ was the first one noticing she was gone.

"Wait wait wait, where is she?" He asked.

The others stopped shouting and looked around.

"This is all your fault!" Dean sneered at Seth as he pushed pass him and moved towards the door.  
"June?" He called out in the hallway but she was no where to be seen.  
"We'll find her. Split up," Roman said.

She was sitting in the darkness in a corner in an empty room. She had her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, and she was crying. Roman was the one to find her in there.

"Hey diamond, it's okay," he said as he sat down next to her and put his arms around her.  
"No, it's not. It's all my fault," she said.  
"None of this is your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's Corbin and Seth, but you sure aren't," he said.  
"I shouldn't have come here," she said.  
"Yes, you should. Did you see Dean's face? I've never seen him as happy as today because you were here with him. He's really proud of you for coming along and so am I," he said.  
"You're always so good to me," she said and smiled.  
"How can I not? You're like my sister," he said.

Roman's phone rang. He answered it.

"Yeah, I got her. The room all the way in the back to the left," he said and hung up.

He looked at her.

"That was Dean. He's on his way here together with AJ," he said.  
"I can't let him see me like this," she said and tried to wipe the tears off her face.  
"Why not? I'm sure he's seen you cry a lot of times," he said.  
"Not Dean," she said.  
"Who then?" He asked.

He looked at her as she stood up and fixed her dress.

"Oh my god, AJ?" He asked.

She blushed. He started chuckling and took her hands.

"You like AJ?" He asked.  
"Yeah, he's... he's sweet. He's been treating me like... like a normal person," she said.  
"I never thought I'd see the day where you would fall in love. So you've become an item this week or what?" He asked.  
"No, nothing has happened except from some flirting," she answered.  
"Flirting is good," he said.  
"He says I have killer legs," she said.  
"That explains the short dress, which you look good in by the way" he said and smiled.

The door opened and Dean and AJ entered the room. Dean went straight to her and hugged her.

"Oh my god, June, don't ever do that to me again," he said.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"Don't be. You just scared me," he said.  
"I couldn't stand you all shouting like that because of me. I felt like it was my fault," she said.  
"It's not. Corbin is an asshole and Seth... well, Seth is just being Seth. He never seems to think far ahead," he said.  
"What do you say we all get out of here, find a quiet place to sit down with a drink and talk about it?" Roman asked.  
"Sounds good," Dean answered.  
"I'd like to go home actually," she said.  
"Alright, we'll go home. Anything you want," Dean said.  
"No, not you. You should go with Roman and Seth and talk things through. Make up with Seth. I don't wanna see you guys fall out because of me. Just take me home and then go wherever you wanna go," she said.  
"I'll take her home then," AJ said.

Dean turned his face to look at AJ, then looked back at June.

"Will you be okay with that?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it's fine," she said.

Dean smiled and hugged her. Then he took out his car keys and handed them to AJ.

"Here, take my car. I won't be able to drive anyway if I'm going out drinking," he said.  
"Thanks," AJ said and took the keys.

They drove home in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. None of them just didn't know what to say in the situation. He parked the car and they went inside the house together. They walked through the dark house. She stopped in the hallway and turned to look at him.

"Thank you for making me come today," she said.  
"No problem. I just wish it had ended on a better note for you," he said.  
"It did. You're still here," she said and smiled.

He couldn't take it anymore. No more holding back. He went straight to her, grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. She opened her mouth and kissed him back while pulling her fingers through his hair. He lifted her up and carried her inside her room. He laid her down on her bed and laid down next to her while still kissing her. His hand went to her thigh and he felt her shake a little.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah. It's just... I haven't done this for ten years," she answered.  
"We don't have to," he said.  
"No no, I want to," she said.  
"What do you like?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered, feeling stupid all of the sudden. "I've only been with one man and he never cared about me during sex."  
"Well, guess I have to try my way around then," he said and chuckled while starting to kiss her neck.

He pulled off her dress and kissed her stomach. She felt safe in his hands and started to relax. He reached behind her and opened her bra. He took it off her and started sucking on one of her nipples. She moaned a little. He let his tongue slide down her stomach until he reached her panties. He let his nails run up her thigh. By the sounds she was starting to make, he knew he was on the right track. He pulled off her panties. He placed his lips on her thigh, leaving a trail of kisses on it while he slowly moved his head towards her crotch.

She tilted her head backwards and let out a loud moan as soon as his tongue connected with her soft spot. She had no idea anything could feel that good. He held on tight to her thighs while using his tongue on her. It didn't take him long to make her cum. He kept licking through her orgasm, wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible.

Once her body relaxed again, he started kissing her up her stomach until he reached her lips again. He kissed her and gently bit down on her lip.

"That was good," she whispered.  
"Yeah?" He said and smirked.

He got out of bed to undress himself. She looked at him, taking in everything as he revealed himself to her. He got back down in bed and placed himself on top of her. He kissed her again.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked.  
"Yes," she said.

He gently pushed his dick inside her. He pushed all the way in and laid still for a few seconds, allowing her to adjust to him. He knew that after ten years it probably wouldn't be the most comfortable thing in the world to dive into again.

"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Let me know if I hurt you," he said.

He started moving slowly. Her nails went down his back and she started moaning. Little by little he increased the pace while constantly being aware of her. She seemed to enjoy it and he started to relax himself, thrusting in faster, hearing how she moaned underneath him. Her moaning increased and he felt her getting near again. He kept the pace, thrusting into her over and over until he heard her cry out another orgasm. He smiled to himself. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud. He thrusted into her a couple of more times before allowing himself to cum as well.

He rolled down next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Any complaints?" He asked and chuckled.  
"None at all," she answered.  
He kissed her.  
"That's good to hear," he said.

She rolled over on her side and he pulled her as close to him as possible and kissed her neck.

"AJ?" She asked out in the darkness.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Will you come back here?" She asked.  
"Nothing will be able to keep me away," he answered.


	9. To be continued

She woke up the next morning with AJ's arm around her. It was a nice feeling to wake up like that and she let herself enjoy it for a little while before trying to get up. She tried to gently wiggle her way out of his arm without waking him up.

"No!" He said and pulled her back towards him.  
"But I need to get up," she said.  
"No!" Still the only word that came from him as he held on tighter.  
"I really need to get up," she said.  
"Do I have to bite on to your neck like a stray cat keeping his mate down?" He asked.

He sank his teeth into her neck which made her giggle.

"Alright alright," she said.  
"See. Much easier when you do as I say," he said and chuckled.

He kissed her neck and moved towards her ear. He let out a low growl once he reached it. It was meant to be done in fun but he felt her react to it.

"Oh, you like that?" He whispered.

He growled again, feeling the same reaction from her. He placed his hand between her thighs in front of him and slowly started moving it upwards.

There was a knock on the door.

"Talk about crappy timing," AJ said and removed his hand from her thighs.  
"Yes?" She called out.

Dean opened the door but didn't stick his head inside the room.

"I'm just gonna stand out here because I know he's in there with you," he said.  
"How can you be so sure about that?" She asked.  
"The door to the guest room is open and he's not in there," he answered.  
"Good morning Dean," AJ said.  
"Good morning. Anyway, sorry for disturbing but you need to get up. We have a plane to catch. I'm just gonna give you some privacy to get dressed," Dean said and closed the door again.

AJ kissed her neck.

"To be continued," he said.

They got out of bed and got dressed. Dean had coffee ready when they entered the kitchen.

"So how did you sleep?" He asked in a sassy tone.  
"Very good once we actually fell asleep," she answered back just as sassy.

He looked at her and smiled. He had never heard her talk like that before but he liked it. He didn't care what was going on between her and AJ. He only cared about seeing how she slowly was starting to change for the better. He looked at AJ and smiled.

They finished their coffee. Dean went over and hugged her.

"I'll be back Thursday," he said.  
"I know. Have fun," she said.  
"Alright, you got five minutes. I'll wait in the car," Dean said and left the kitchen.

AJ walked over to her, grabbed her waist and lifted her up to sit on the kitchen counter. He placed himself between her legs and wrapped his arms around her lower back.

"I only have one regret this week and that is that I didn't start this the night you were lying in my bed," he said and kissed her.

She pulled her fingers through his hair.

"I'm gonna miss you," she said once they broke the kiss.  
"I'm gonna miss you too, pretty woman," he said and kissed her one last time before walking to the car where Dean was waiting.

"Thank you for all you've done for June this week," Dean said once they were on the road driving towards the airport.  
"Don't mention it. I liked it," AJ said.  
"You better since you ended in her bed," Dean said.  
"No need to put on the big brother attitude for me. I'm not playing with her," AJ said.  
"Then what exactly are you doing?" Dean asked.  
"I think I've fallen in love with her. No, not think. I know I have. I didn't realize it till last night when I walked in on Corbin being a dick towards her. All I wanted to do in that moment was protecting her. Well, I wanted to beat up Corbin as well but mainly I wanted to protect her. When I held her in my arms, I realized that I have feelings towards her," AJ answered.

Dean smiled but didn't answer.

"Look Dean, I have no clue where this is going but trust me when I say that I don't tend to hurt her. How this will evolve, no one can know yet, but I really wanna find out," AJ said.  
"It's alright with me. I just have one request," Dean said.  
"What?" AJ asked.  
"You and I have normally share details from the women we get into bed with. That stops right now," Dean said and laughed.  
"Fair enough," AJ laughed back.

She was standing in the driveway looking down the road. She put on a pair of sunglasses and dragged the hoodie up over her head to hide herself as much as possible. She was trying to talk herself up.

"Okay, you can do this. It's just a road, just a small road. No one will notice you, no one will hurt you. You can do this. Just walk to the end of the road and back again."


	10. Growl

She was waiting in the driveway as Dean came home that Thursday. He had barely made it out of the car before she jumped on him to hug him.

"Wow, someone's happy," he said and laughed.  
"I have good news," she said.  
"Me too. Tell me yours first," he said.  
"I've been outside," she said and smiled.  
"You're outside right now," he said.  
"No, that's not what I meant. I've been out there," she said and pointed down the road.  
"Wait a minute. You left this area on your own?" He asked.  
"Yes, everyday so that's three times. I only walked down the road and back again but I did it," she said.  
"Oh my god, that is good news. I'm so proud of you," he said and hugged her.  
"Well, babysteps," she said and giggled.  
"It's giant steps in my world," he said.  
"So what is your good news?" She asked.  
"Go pack a bag. We're going on a roadtrip," he said.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"To AJ's house," he answered.  
"Really?" She said.

He noticed how her eyes sparkled by the sound of AJ's name and he smiled at her.

"Yes, really. It will take us all night to drive there. It would be easier if you were up to flying but I know that's not gonna happen," he said.  
"You really wanna drive there for me?" She asked.  
"Yes, I will," he answered.  
"Thank you," she said, almost whispering.  
"So if we drive now, we'll be there early tomorrow morning. We'll drive home again early Sunday since I have to fly out Monday again," he said.

She went inside to pack a bag. He followed behind her to do the same.

"What should I bring?" She called out from her room.  
"I don't know. Clothes and a toothbrush, I suppose, unless you plan on being naked the entire weekend," he called back.  
"Don't tease me," she called.

He walked into her room where she looked like she was panicking. He walked over to her and took her hand.

"Hey, calm down. Just think about what you were gonna wear the next couple of days and bring that. He doesn't care what you wear as long as you're coming," he said.  
"I'm nervous. I haven't spent a night away from this house since I moved here," she said.  
"I know but I'm right there with you. And if you by any weird chance don't like being there, we'll drive home again," he said.  
"I don't think that's gonna happen," she said.  
"Me neither," he said and smiled.

A little later they were on the road.

"So we're gonna stop at every gas station possible to get coffee since I'm driving all night," he said.  
"Sounds like a plan," she said.  
"You should get some sleep though," he said.  
"I don't mind staying awake with you," she said.  
"I think AJ's gonna mind if you crash right away once we get there. He probably has other things in mind than watching you sleep," he said and chuckled.  
"Don't go all nasty on me," she said and pushed him.

She fell asleep a little later though. He drove all night while letting her sleep. He woke her up around 7 in the morning when he drove into a gas station.

"We'll be there in an hour," he said.  
"So why stop here?" She asked.  
"I really need to pee," he said.  
"Yeah, so do I actually," she said.

They left the car and walked to the toilets together. After they were finished in there, he went inside the station and bought two coffees. When he came back out, her phone buzzed.

"It's AJ. I just texted him that we are an hour away," she said.  
"What did he answer?" He asked.  
"Growl," she answered.  
"Growl? What does that mean?" He asked.  
"I know what it means," she answered and bit down on her lip.  
"I don't wanna know, do I?" He asked.  
"Nope," she answered and laughed.  
"My sister is getting dirty. I don't know how I'll ever survive this," he said as he handed her the coffee.  
"Isn't that what grown ups are supposed to do?" She asked teasingly.

AJ was waiting for them in the driveway as they pulled in. He sent her a big smile once he saw her. She got out of the car and he was in front of her in no time, pulling her into a hug and then kissing her.

"I don't wanna watch that. I'm gonna carry our bags inside and pretend I know my way around the house," Dean said.  
"The kitchen is to your left. There's coffee," AJ said.  
"I'll be in the kitchen then," Dean said and left.

AJ spun her around and pinned her up against the car.

"You can't imagine how much I've missed you," he said. 

"How much?" She asked teasingly.

He leaned in and growled in her ear. She felt herself become aroused right away.

"Oh, that much?" She said.  
"Tonight you're all mine," he said in a low tone in her ear.  
"It's not fair," she whispered.  
"What's not fair?" He asked.  
"How you can drive me crazy with your voice alone. Your words and your growling," she whispered.  
"I like that I can do that," he said and kissed her neck. "Now, let's get inside before I throw you on the hood of the car and give the neighbours something to talk about."

They spent the day at AJ's house, just relaxing and talking. Dean was tired after driving all night so he ended up turning in early. Once he had gone into the guest room and closed the door, AJ looked at June.

He slowly walked towards her, went to stand behind her, put his arms around her and growled into her ear. Her breathing got a little heavy. He pulled her dress up a bit and placed his hand outside her panties. He could feel the effect the growl had had on her through the panties.

"Never had a woman before who gets turned on by growling," he said and kissed her neck.  
"Is that bad?" She asked.  
"No, not at all. I actually like it. Makes me feel all macho," he said and chuckled.  
"Are you gonna knock me down like a caveman and drag me into your room next?" She asked.  
"Let's just settle with the dragging part," he said.

He took her hand and led her into the bedroom. It didn't take him long to undress her. His hands and mouth were all over her.

"I've missed you so much," he said between his kisses as he pushed her towards his bed.

He gently pushed her down on it and got out of his own clothes before joining her on it. She wasn't nervous this time around. He remembered just how she liked it and he went down between her legs, holding her thighs tight as he pleasured her with his tongue. Like last time it didn't take him long to get her over the edge.

He crawled back up to her and kissed her.

"Roll over on your stomach," he said.

She did as he asked. He spread her legs and placed himself between them. He pushed his dick inside her and started thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace. He showered her neck and shoulders with kisses. Her moaning grew louder and he started thrusting in faster. As she was getting close again, he decided to test just how well his growl worked on her. He leaned in to her ear and growled. She was loud as she came, her body was shaking, her walls squeezed his dick so good that it made him cum too.

"Damn it, June, remind me to growl each time if that's how it makes you cum," he said as he rolled down from her.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I don't know what it is. Your voice just does wonders to me," she said.  
"Maybe we should have phonesex instead then," he jokingly said.  
"I prefer the real deal," she said as she crawled up on his arm and snuggled into his chest.  
"So do I, pretty woman, so do I," he said and kissed the top of her head.


	11. Italian food

She curled up against his chest.

"Good morning," he said and ran his hand through her hair.  
"I like waking up like this," she said and placed a little kiss on his chest.  
"Me too," he said.

She raised her head and looked at him. She gave him a little smile before pushing herself downwards.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Seeing what else is up this morning," she answered in a sassy tone.  
"Holy shit," he blurted out as he felt her lips close around his dick.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed it while running his fingers through her hair. For a while he laid like that until he felt himself get close. He stopped her and pulled her back up. She straddled him and slowly pushed herself down on his dick. He grabbed her head and dragged her down to kiss her as she started to roll her hips. After a while he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed both her hips and started to thrust up into her faster. She bit her lip and moaned loud as he made her cum. She collapsed on his chest just as he came himself.

"If you're gonna wake me up like that every morning, please stay a little longer," he said and chuckled.

She lifted her head and kissed him. Then she pushed herself off him and started to get dressed.

"Aw, already? I was just enjoying lying here with you," he said.  
"Coffee," was her only reply.  
"Good plan," he said and got out of bed as well.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck before getting dressed as well.

They had been in the kitchen for a while when Dean finally got out of bed and joined them.

"That was good, sleeping for so long after being up an entire night," he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
"Dean, will you be alright on your own? I'd like to take June out and show her the town," AJ said.  
"You got a playstation?" Dean asked.  
"Yes," AJ answered.  
"Then I'll be alright," Dean said.

He walked over to June and kissed the top of her head.

"Have fun, sis," he said and walked towards the livingroom with his coffee.

They walked around town hand in hand. He showed her all his favourite places and she took in all the new impressions.

"I'd like to take you to this small Italian place," he said as lunch were drawing near.  
"I do like Italian..." she said and paused.  
"It's a small place. Usually not many people there for lunch. Later for dinner, however, but not now. What do you say?" He asked.  
She looked at him. His eyes were so calm and full of hope.  
"Well, I do like pasta," she said and smiled.  
"Great," he said and took her hand.

He was right. Not many people were in there. They found a quiet table in the back.

"I gotta be honest with you. I can't remember when I was at a restaurant the last time," she said.  
"Dean doesn't take you out to eat?" He asked.  
"He wants to but I always say no so he gets take out instead," she answered.

He reached over and stroked her hand.

"If you let me, I would like to show you the world. Starting with a small restaurant like this and slowly making our way up," he said and smiled.  
"I'd like that. And I'm actually practising at home as well. Three times now I've walked down our road and back again alone," she said and blushed, feeling embarrased about something that simple being so difficult.  
"Wow, that's great to hear. I'm proud of you," he said.  
"Well, yeah, I'm trying," she said and looked down at the table.

He placed his hand under her chin and forced her head back up. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Look at me. I'm proud of you. Don't ever feel embarrased about the way you are. I know I don't," he said.

They went home after lunch. Dean was occupied with playing Until Dawn so they quietly went to the bedroom to have a good time. Later when they were back out and Dean was done playing, they ordered pizza for dinner.

She curled up against his chest once they went to bed that night.

"I don't wanna go home tomorrow," she said as she ran her fingers up and down his stomach.  
"You're more than welcome to stay but I'm flying out Monday," he said.  
"Yeah, I know. I just really like it here with you," she said.  
"How about I pack an extra large bag and then go home with Dean Thursday?" He asked.

She looked up at him.

"You would do that for me?" She asked.  
"Of course," he said and smiled.  
"I don't deserve you," she said and smiled back.  
"Yes, you do," he said and kissed her.

It was hard saying goodbye next morning.

"I'm gonna miss you so bad," she said.  
"Me too. But I'll see you soon again," he said.  
"I'm gonna keep practising in going outside, even if it's just up and down the same road," she said.  
"That sounds good," he said.  
"Well, you make me wanna do it," she said.  
"Just as long as you do it for yourself and not for me," he said.  
"I am. I wanna do it. I wanna get better. I wanna... be normal," she said.  
"Normal is overrated. I just want you to be you," he said and kissed her.

"Dean?" She asked once they were back on the road.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"Have you ever been in love?" She asked.  
"A couple of times," he answered.  
"How does it feel like?" She asked.  
He chuckled and reached over to pat her knee.  
"Like you're feeling right now," he said.


	12. Reward

"Hey, pretty woman," his voice sounded on the phone.

It was Thursday and she couldn't wait to see him later that day.

"Hi, where are you?" She asked.  
"In the airport waiting to board," he answered.  
"So close yet so far away," she said.  
"I'll be with you soon," he said.  
"I know. I can't wait," she said.

She stopped and looked around nervously. A car drove pass her.

"Where are you? I can hear traffic," he said.  
"Outside," she said.  
"That's good," he said.  
"Yeah, I suppose so. I've tried so hard this week, each day walking a little further," she said.  
"I'm proud of you. So where are you right now?" He asked.  
"Close to that coffee shop near by our home," she answered.  
"Are you gonna go inside for a coffee?" He asked.  
"I want to," she answered.

She was standing on the other side of the street, holding the phone tight, palms sweaty, feeling nervous. She looked at the coffee shop. Not many people were in there but it wasn't empty and she was alone.

"Take me with you in there," he suddenly said.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Stay on the phone with me and go in there. You always say my voice works wonders on you, so let it work right now," he said.  
"You won't suddenly hang up?" She asked nervously.  
"No. I promise," he answered.  
"Okay," she said in a low tone.

She crossed the street and stopped in front of the coffee shop.

"I'm so scared," she said, almost whispering.  
"I know, babe, but I'm right here," he said.  
"Talk to me. It doesn't matter what you say. Just say anything," she said.  
"Okay, let me tell you about my day then," he said.

He was talking away on the phone while she swallowed and walked inside. She stopped.

"I'm in," she whispered.

He kept talking as she slowly made her way to the counter. She refused to look at the people in there. She kept her eyes on the barista.

"How may I help you?" The young man behind the counter asked.  
"I... I would like a... a café latte," she stuttered.

He made the coffee and handed it to her. She paid and hurried out. She ran till she was sure no one was watching and leaned up against a tree.

"Holy shit, I did it," she said.  
"I'm so proud of you. I'm gonna reward you when I get there," he said.  
"Reward me?" She asked.  
"Mmm hmm, just you wait," he said.  
"Come on, tell me," she said as she started to walk home again.  
"They'll be growling and touching and other things you like... and now Dean is giving me a look telling me to shut up," he said and chuckled.

She laughed.

"Tell him I said hi," she said.

She ran out as she heard Dean's car pull into the driveway. AJ had barely made it out of the car before she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up and kissed her.

"Oh, get a room," Dean said.  
"I got one," she said.  
"Go there and keep this out of my sight. I'll grab your bag, AJ," Dean said.

AJ walked inside the house with her still hanging around his waist.

They came back out an hour later with messy hair and red cheeks. She was giggling. Dean just gave them an annoyed look but he couldn't help but smile though.

"Sorry Dean, but I promised her a reward," AJ said.  
"I ended up getting several," she said in a sassy tone while still giggling.  
"I don't wanna hear that! You're my sister!" He yelled and covered his ears, making both her and AJ laugh.

"So I was thinking. I'm off next week but you're still on the show, right?" AJ asked Dean.  
"Yeah," Dean answered.

AJ turned to look at June.

"How about I rent a car and you go home with me then? RAW is in my town next week so we can go and see Roman and Seth if you like," he said.  
"Ehm..." she said and looked at Dean.  
"Don't look at me. It's your choice," Dean said.

She bit on her lip.

"Just a second," she said.

She walked over to Dean, grabbed his shirt and pulled him into his room where she closed the door behind them.

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna be with him?" He asked.  
"Yes, I do, but so far you've always been there," she answered.  
"Oh, that's the problem. You're scared of being alone with him an entire week?" He asked teasingly.  
"Yes!" She answered in a hard tone.

He pulled her in to hug her.

"Oh sis, don't be scared. I've just spent the last three days on the road hearing him talk about you non stop. He's really into you," he said.

She sighed.

"I know. I just have to dive into life, right?" She said.  
"Head first in the deep end," he said.

They walked back out where AJ was waiting with a look on his face as if he was afraid she would break his heart right then and there. She walked over to him and took his hand.

"I'd like to come with you," she said.

His face turned into a huge smile and he pulled her in to kiss her.

"That's great. Dean, where can I rent a car around here?" He asked.  
"Let me handle that. I'll rent one for you as a thank you gift," Dean answered.  
"Thank you? For what?" AJ asked.  
"For making my sister happy," Dean answered.


	13. Naked

Friday morning they had loaded the rental car with a bunch of her clothes and shoes. She was going to be away for nine days so they basically just packed everything since they didn't know what she was gonna need for that long.

"Now remember, I'm only a phonecall away," Dean said.  
"I know," she said.  
"And I'm coming down there next Sunday to pick you up," he said.  
"I know. It's alright. I think I'm gonna be fine," she said.  
"I think so too," he said and hugged her.

He turned his head and looked at AJ.

"You keep her safe, you hear me. We might work together but I will still kick your ass if you hurt her," he said.  
"Don't worry, Dean. I would never hurt her," AJ said.

They were on the road for several hours but were finally closing in on his town as dinner time drew near.

"Wanna get takeaway sushi before we get home?" He asked.  
"Sure," she answered.

He drove to a sushi restaurant and parked. It was crowded in there and she pushed herself down in the seat.

"You wanna wait here?" He asked.  
"If you don't mind," she answered.  
"Of course I don't mind. I've told you before that I like you just the way you are. If you don't feel comfortable, you shouldn't do it," he said.  
She smiled at him.  
"Be right back," he said and walked inside the restaurant.

She watched him from the car, how the line slowly moved ahead till he could finally place his order and take the food with him. He came back with a big bag.

"Did you buy the entire shop?" She asked surprised.  
"I didn't know which ones are your favourites so I just got several of them all," he answered.  
"You're crazy," she laughed.  
"Crazy about you," he said and started the car.

He woke up Saturday morning and found her naked in the kitchen. He eyed her up and down as he smirked.

"Look at me, I'm naked," she said.  
"I can see that. Not that I'm complaining but why?" He asked.  
"I woke up this morning and realized that I have never walked naked through a house before. I've always lived with either my parents or Dean. Suddenly it's just the two of us here," she answered.

He walked over to her and put his hands around her waist.

"I bet there are other things you haven't done in other rooms of a house either," he said.

He pushed her down on the kitchen table. He reached down between her legs and gave her yet another smirk as he felt how wet she already was.

"My my, someone's a bad girl," he said.

He pulled down his boxers, lifted her legs up on his shoulders and entered her. She grabbed the edges of the table as he started thrusting into her. She closed her eyes and started moaning. He smiled while watching her. He loved seeing her lie like that, taking him in, moaning, allowing him to be the man in her life. He reached down between her legs and used his fingers while continueing to thrust into her. She bit her lip and then she cried out her orgasm. She opened her eyes and smiled at him just as he came too.

He put her legs down, pulled out of her and helped her up from the table.

"As I said the last time you were here, if you're gonna continue waking me up like this, I don't mind you staying around a bit longer," he said and chuckled.  
"You still got me for eight days," she said.  
"I do and I intend to make everyday count," he said and reached around to grab her ass.  
"Really?" She asked as she pulled her fingers through his hair.  
"Just you wait. I'll make you scream over and over and over..." he said.

She cut him off with a kiss.


	14. Ready to shine

The weekend went by fast. After introducing her to sex outside the bedroom, they went through all the rooms in the house. She felt like she had some catching up to do after being kept away from the world so long and he happily went along with it.

As Monday rolled around she started becoming nervous again. RAW was in town and they were suppose to go.

"We don't have to go if you don't feel like it," he said.  
"But I wanna see Roman," she said.

He took a deep breath and tried not to feel jealous.

"Then invite him here after the show," he said.  
"Really?" She asked surprised.  
"Sure. He can even spend the night here. I know how important it is for you to see him," he said.  
"Thank you," she said and kissed him.

She took out her phone and texted Roman, telling him about AJ's idea. Shortly after a message came back that he would love to come after the show. She smiled as she texted AJ's address to him.

"Thank you," she said again.  
"Anything for my woman," he said.  
"You have no idea how much this means to me. I was so scared of bumping into Corbin again," she said.

AJ frowned by the sound of Corbin's name.

"I still wanna give him a good oldfashioned ass kicking," he said.

She laughed a little.

"Did you know he called Dean to apologize?" She asked.  
"No, I didn't," he answered.  
"I refused to talk to him though. I don't wanna hear any 'I was drunk' excuse. They don't count in my book," she said.  
"I'm just glad I came back in time," he said and kissed her.

As it was getting late, they were sitting on the couch waiting for Roman to come around.

"So I was thinking..." He started and pulled her up on his lap.  
She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.  
"I was thinking... move in with me," he said.

Her jaw dropped.

"I don't know what to say," she said.  
"Say yes," he said.  
"But we've only known each other for around three weeks," she said.  
"It doesn't matter to me. I know how I feel and I don't wanna spend years going back and forward when I could just come directly home to you every time," he said.  
"I don't know. I'll think about it. I need to talk to Roman about this," she said, immetiately regretting her words.

He sighed and lifted her off his lap again.

"Of course you do," he said as he stood up.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know how to do this," she said.  
"Do what?" He asked.  
"Life, love, everyday things that everyone seems to find easy," she said.  
"But why do you have to run to Roman everytime? Why can't you talk with me about things?" He asked, raising his voice a bit.  
"Because he's the only friend I've had in years. I can tell him things I've never been able to tell Dean," she answered.  
"But I'm here now. Am I not good enough?" He asked.

She felt the tears in her eyes.

"That's not fair. Of course you are," she answered.

He hated seeing that he had pushed this conversation too far but he couldn't stop it now.

"So why do you still run to him?" He asked.  
"Why do you act like you're jealous?" She asked.  
"Because I am. Because I love you!" He yelled.

She looked at him. She had never had anyone besides Dean say those words to her. She opened her mouth to answer but at the same time the doorbell rang.

"Great, just great," AJ mumblered as he went to open the door for Roman.

"Hey diamond," he said as he went over to hug her.

He looked at her and then at AJ. Clearly he had walked in on something.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just gonna let you catch up for a bit," AJ said and left the room.

Roman gave her a concerned look.

"Has he hurt you?" He asked.  
"No, quite the opposite actually. He told me he loved me," she answered.  
"And that's bad because...?" He asked.  
"Not bad," she answered and sighed. "Let's sit down."

They sat on the couch. None of them knew that AJ was standing in the hallway next to the open door and listening to their conversation. He didn't mean to pry like that but he couldn't help it. He felt bad for what had just gone down. It was true that he loved her but he hadn't planned on telling her like that.

"So what's wrong?" Roman asked.  
"He asked me to move in with him," she answered.  
"And you don't want to?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I told him I needed to talk to you first, and then some yelling went down, and then he said that he loved me, and then you rang the door before I could answer," the words came out of her mouth fast.  
"So I got shitty timing," he said.  
"You can say that," she said.

He took both her hands.

"Look diamond, you don't need to talk with me about everything. You're smart. I know you'll make the right decisions in life," he said.  
"But I'm scared, Roman," she said.  
"I know but you got AJ now. He's so good for you," he said.

AJ listened to Roman's words about him. The jealousy he had felt left him in an instant. There really wasn't anything between them. Roman was like a brother to her, he knew how to calm her down. She needed him in her life and AJ knew that he could accept that without any problems.

"Okay, be truthful with me. Do you love him?" Roman asked.

She nodded. AJ was waiting to hear her response. He wasn't in the room so he couldn't see her nod.

"Do you wanna move in with him?" Roman asked.

She nodded again.

"Are you ready to shine, diamond?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she said and smiled.  
"So go tell him instead of sitting here with me," he said.

She got up from the couch and started walking towards the door. At the same time AJ decided to make his presence known and walked through the door and towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear.  
"I love you," she whispered back.

He pulled out of the hug and looked at her.

"Care to say that again a little louder?" He asked and smiled.  
"I love you," she said and smiled back. "And yes, I'll move in here."

He pulled her in and kissed her.

"Don't mind me. Just sitting here feeling awkward," Roman said from the couch.

They broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Sorry Roman. Guest room is that way," AJ said and pointed in the right direction before lifting June up and carrying her to the bedroom.

Roman and AJ met in the kitchen the next morning while June was taking a shower. They sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee each.

"Look Roman, I'll be honest with you. I was jealous of your tight bond with June. I thought you might try and take her away from me," AJ said.  
"She's like a sister to me," Roman said.

"I know that now. I heard what you said to her last night and I realized I was being silly. You're a huge part of her life and it's gonna stay that way. She needs you in her life but there's plenty of room for both of us there," AJ said.  
"I'm glad to hear that because I'm not letting go off her. She doesn't have many people in her life," Roman said.  
"I know. Thank you for being one of them," AJ said.

June entered the kitchen shortly after.

"Okay, two things we gotta do this week," she said.  
"Anything you want," AJ said and kissed her cheek.  
"We need to go shopping. I need more short dresses," she said and giggled at him.  
"Those thighs," he whispered in her ear and bit down on the earlope.  
"Still here, guys," Roman said from across the table.  
"Sorry Roman, I can't control myself around her. Second thing?" AJ said.  
"We need to call Dean and tell him I won't be coming home again," she said.  
"Oh yeah, that might be a good idea," AJ said and chuckled.


End file.
